dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cartel
"The Cartel" was a business conglomerate of several prominent Texas oil companies which included Ewing Oil; the companies were bonded by the IOA, or The Independent Oilman's Association. They vote on various issues internally and then present a united front in political and economic arenas. Within the IOA, there were Cartels - groups of companies that invested in many major corporate business ventures together, such as oil, alternate energies, natural resources, legalized casino gambling, and stocks and securities. The Cartel's limit the competition within the independent companies, and provide an opportunity to go up against such awesome conglomerates such as WeStar Oil, and share the risk of any venture between companies. Jock Ewing was founding member of one of the first and most powerful cartels in the oil industry. The member o=- Dallas based Cartel has included the following members: Members of "The Cartel" *'Punk Anderson' (retired )- Former CEO/President & Owner of Anderson Oil and longtime friend to Jock and Miss Ellie. *'Jebson Ames (deceased)' - Ames Oil (Expelled from the Cartel in 1980 due to illegal activities by his son Jeb Ames, Jr.) *'Jeb Ames, Jr.' - Inherited his father's oil company, Ames Oil, upon his death; often involved in many of "The Cartel's" ventures, namely many of J.R. and Jock's schemes *'Cliff Barnes (retired)' - Co-Founder, CEO/President of Barnes-Wentworth Oil, with mother Rebecca Wentworth; eventually wrested control of Ewing Oil in his purchase of it in the 1990s, which evolved into Barnes Global, before merging with Ewing Energies to become Ewing Global upon his retirement from the oil business in 2013 *'Jordan Lee' - founder and CEO/President of Lee Oil, retired from the business but he continued to be involved in political activism leading to his assassination in 1990. *'Andy Bradley (retired)' - Founder, President/CEO of Bradley Oil *'J.R. Ewing (John Ross Ewing, Jr.) (deceased)' - Succeeded father Jock as CEO/President of Ewing Oil after Jock's death in a South America plane crash in 1982 *'Jock Ewing (John Ross Ewing, Sr.)' (deceased), Founder, President/CEO of Ewing Oil *'William Joseph "Willie Joe" Garr, Sr.' (deceased) - Garr Oil (expelled from the Cartel in 1980 due to illegal activities by his son Willie Joe, Jr.) *'Willie Joe Garr, Jr.' - Inherited his dad's oil company, Garr Oil, upon his death; often involved in many of "The Cartel's" ventures, namely many of J.R. and Jock's schemes *'Martin Hurst (deceased)' - President/CEO and founder of Hurst Oil. Name changed to Stonehurst Oil when Martin died and his daughters husband Seth Stone became CEO, upon Seths death, Martins daughter Marilee Stone became CEO. She retired from the Oil Business. *'Wade Luce (retired)' - Founder, President/CEO of Wade Luce Oil. Luce sold the company to Rebecca Wentworth as it kept its place within the Cartel. Upon Wentworth's death in 1983, her son Clifford Barnes became sole owner and CEO. Cliff retired from the Oil Business. *'Marilee Stone -' became CEO of Hurst Oil upon her father's death, in becoming a member of "The Cartel", where she had numerous liasions with J.R., both businesswise and romantically; having proved to be as shrewd as her male counterparts, she would eventually retired from the Oil Business. *'Lucas Wade (deceased') - President/CEO and Founder of Wade Oil. The company went bankrupt after Lucas`s death and its assets were auctioned off by the banks. *'Rebecca Wentworth (deceased)' - Owner of Wentworth Tool & Die, she became co-founder/Owner of Barnes-Wentworth Oil, having merged her deceased second husband Herbert's company Wentworth Oil, which she inherited upon Herbert's passing, with Wade Luce Oil, which she and son Cliff Barnes purchased from Wade Luce, who decided to retire from the oil business, in 1982 Category:Dallas (old series) Category:Companies Category:Organizations